This Isn't A Prep School
by likesuperwhee
Summary: For a prompt on the GKM: "Blaine gets sent to Juvie, where he's the smallest and the youngest. The other boys decide to put him in his place." WARNING: explicit non-con.


**A/N: WARNING: this chapter contains explicit non-con, gagging, bondage (but Blaine's being held down by force, not tied up) and forced orgasms. Please don't read this if you can't deal with it.**

Blaine is terrified. He's not _supposed_ to be here. He's supposed to be at home celebrating his trial win because he was fucking _innocent_ but everything has gone wrong, and now he's being held down by five very angry, very violent boys in an empty boiler room and he is terrified.

The tallest boy, the ringleader, Blaine thinks his name is Lee, speaks. He says, "this little fishy is in a bit too deep, eh boys?" with words twisted and jeering in a way Blaine has never heard before.

Lee is huge, absolutely _huge_. He spends all the free time they get at juvie in the exercise grounds lifting large weights and sometimes spotting for other equally large boys, and his arms are heavy and hot and strong around Blaine's own.

"Oh god please stop, I'll do anything just don't hurt me-" Blaine is limp like a rag doll under the boys' grips, and he is ashamed to admit that he's crying a little bit.

"Anything?"

"Yes, just please don't-"

"Well, I can think of something this little fag'll enjoy," a voice from the back chimes in, and they're all laughing now, and all Blaine can think is _oh god please no not that_.

"Yeah, I think it's time you put the new kid in his place."

They're all nodding now, and Blaine starts to struggle even more against them but they've got him in an iron lock, which only grows more painful the more he tries to escape it.

"Lee?" they're looking to their leader for guidance. Lee glances around, making sure they won't be bothered before nodding.

"Okay. I'm going to teach this little fishy a lesson."

Suddenly, the majority of the boys step back. The only ones left are two behind Blaine, keeping his arms splayed out against a warm boiler, and Lee, who is standing in front of Blaine with a glint in his eye.

Now that his legs are free, Blaine kicks out towards Lee, but he hasn't even gotten his foot up halfway before Lee punches him right in the gut, and Blaine doubles over, coughing and choking, all the air knocked out of his lungs by the force of the blow.

"Don't try shit like that with me, unless you want your mommy to not be able to recognise you when you get out of here."

Blaine whimpers at that, and stops kicking, but he's still jerking his arms every so often in the hopes that the two boys behind him might lose their grip on him. They never do.

Once he's sure Blaine won't get free, Lee's hands go down towards the hem of Blaine's ratty, government-issued t-shirt and tug it up under his armpits.

"Oh god no- please don't, any-anything but this please-"

"Shut _up_," Lee snarls, and his fist comes crashing down across Blaine's face, crunching into his nose. He feels warm blood start trickling down his face, mingling with his tears as he squeezes his eyes shut. But then Blaine hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and his eyes are wide open again, darting around the room before settling on where Lee is _unzipping Blaine's pants_, and _oh god this has to be a nightmare_ but it's _not_, this is happening and there's not a thing that Blaine can do about it.

Blaine feels the loose material slip over his legs as his pants are pulled down to his ankles, and it's then that he really grasps the concept that he is being held down in a room with five other boys and his shirt is rucked up and he's just in the old, worn boxers that they gave him when he arrived and he is so, _so_ exposed. His chest is rising and falling rapidly with his breathing, heavy through what he's sure is a broken nose, and his legs are twitching every so often with little instinctual kicks that are aborted as soon as he remembers what happened the last time he tried to struggle.

Lee's fingers trace the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down too, and Blaine's cock is hanging soft against his thigh.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Lee says, and then he's grasping at Blaine's cock and pulling it, twisting it roughly and it hurts _so much_ but Blaine can't help but start to get hard at the contact.

"The faggot's enjoying this, look," one boy calls, and Blaine is downright sobbing now because he _doesn't_ want this, this _isn't_ what's supposed to happen.

Lee stops stroking him to unzip his own pants, and he pulls his cock out, hard and already leaking. Blaine whimpers at the sight.

The two boys that are just standing there come in then to help pull Blaine's pants and boxers from around his ankles, and throw them somewhere off to the side.

Lee's back to pulling at Blaine's cock now, and Blaine is almost fully hard and he _hates_ himself for it, it's _so wrong_ that his body is reacting like this when his mind is screaming _no no no_.

Then Lee's fingers are tracing back over his balls to his hole, and Blaine jerks back, causing the hands on his arms to tighten and wrench him back, and Blaine is screaming because now his arms are on fire with pain.

"Shut the fuck up, or they're gonna hear you!" Lee hisses in Blaine's ear, and Blaine remembers punches and hits and threats. His screams turn into tiny whimpers, like he's a wounded animal, which, he supposes, right now he is.

Lee's fingers are back around his hole, tracing the rim with an index finger and pressing in ever so slightly. Then he pulls his fingers back and pushes them in Blaine's mouth, forcing him to cover them in saliva and Blaine can't help but comply with what Lee wants even as he cries a little more; because he knows that's all the lubricant he's going to get, and it is going to hurt _so _much more than he can ever possibly imagine.

Lee jerks his fingers back from Blaine's mouth, and then down, and starts pushing ruthlessly into his asshole with two fingers. Blaine moans so loudly in pain he's worried they'll punch him to get him to shut up again, but they don't. Lee is transfixed on his spit-shiny fingers disappearing into the ring of muscle, and the rest are either focusing on holding Blaine up against the boiler or pressing hands to the bulges of their crotches.

Then Lee adds another finger, and it hurts _so much_, Blaine is almost on the verge of screaming again but he can't help but feel that twinge of unwanted pleasure shooting down his spine into his cock, which is hard and bobbing with the movements of Lee's fingers.

Suddenly the intrusion is gone, and hands are pushing down on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees. Lee's erection is rubbing along his lips, and Blaine knows what he has to do. Memories of barely faded pain are enough to have him opening his mouth, and half a second later Lee's cock is fucking into his mouth and down his throat, making him gag and choke and splutter but Lee doesn't stop. He can't breathe through his broken nose, and there are lines of spit trailing from the corner of Blaine's mouth, sliding over tear tracks and bloodstains, and then, just as suddenly as it pushed in, Lee's cock is gone.

Blaine staggers to a standing position struggling to support his own weight as much as he can; unwilling to rely upon the two boys on his arms who are pulling him roughly upwards, and Lee smirks at him.

"Get ready, fishy."

Lee lines his cock up with Blaine's asshole, and suddenly there's a searing pain as he pushes steadily in, not stopping for anything. Blaine is screaming now, he knows it, and suddenly someone's pushing something into his mouth and _oh god, it's a dirty, used sock and they're using it to _gag_ him._

Blaine chokes on his scream, and then sees stars as Lee's cock hits _that_ spot inside of him. Lee's hips snap up against Blaine's ass, burying himself balls-deep, and he reaches in between their sweaty, dirty bodies to grasp Blaine's cock and jerk it roughly, making Blaine sob with the excruciating mixture of pain and unwanted pleasure.

Lee's hips are thrusting now, rough and dirty and quick, twisting Blaine's cock all the while until-

Until Blaine gasps around the sock and throws his head back and sobs brokenly, because he's coming and there's wet heat inside his ass and moans as Lee comes, and then Blaine collapses and is only held upright by the two boys behind him. Lee pulls out of him and someone tugs the sock from his mouth, and then they drop him on the hard concrete floor. A few of the boys have wet patches in the front of their pants from where they came whilst watching the spectacle.

Blaine is lying on the ground, his shirt is still pulled up around his underarms, his pants and boxers lying near him on the floor on his left side. His face is a mangled mess of blood and tears, pre-come and saliva.

The group of boys leave him like that, broken and helpless on the ground as they laugh and high five each other for 'teaching that fag a lesson'.


End file.
